PlurkFacebook In Bleach and Naruto
by Aihara Minam Uchiha
Summary: ampun..ampunn kalau tugas terbengkalai mereka menghabiskan dengan bermain jejaring sosial, benar-benar deh aksi kocak nya ! RnR Please
1. New Friends !

**Maafkan saya jika fic ini agak mirip dengan senpai saya, tapii ini bukan kopian punya senpai saya *digetok readers*. Di sini agak beda karena saya mencampuri dengan situs jejaring yang namanya Plurk, dan pokoknya di jamin nggak nyinggungin banyak orang.**

**Oke langsung ke cerita gila ini XDD**

**Disclaimer : Tile Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo. Gaje**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, HitsuHina,GinRangiku,SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaIno, DLLL**

**Summary : DI Kehidupan Ninja dan Shinigami membuat mereka lelah, tapii kalau punya akun Facebook dan Plurk Bagaimana ya ?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..^^ **

**Plurk..Facebook..Plurk..Facebook Aihara Minam Uchiha**

Situs Jejaring Sosial "Facebook and Plurk" In Bleach and Naruto

Mungkin alurnya agak ngawur ya atau judul nya agak nggak nyambung. Di sini Aihara bikin fic yang beda dari fic yang lainnya, kalau nggak suka ya jangan di baca. Tavii kalau suka silahkan baca dan Reviewnya..

~*~*Aihara Minam Uchiha~*

**IN FACEBOOK**

Rukia Kuchiki sekarang berteman dengan Renji Abarai dan 12 orang lain

Sekitar tiga menit yang lalu – Suka- Komentari

Rukia Kuchiki dan 10 orang menyukai ini

**Renji Abarai **: RUKIIA !

**Rukia Kuchiki** : *ngelempar sapu ke Renji* hoii ! jangan teriak-teriak donk.

**Renji Abarai**: *ngindar dari lemparan sapu* iya deh.

Naruto Uzumaki sekarang berteman dengan Sasuke Uchiha dan 10 orang lain

Sekitar empat menit yang lalu – Suka- Komentari

Hinata Hyuuga dan 6 orang menyukai ini

**Naruto Uzumaki **: Sasuke, kau kembali !

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Hn

**Naruto Uzumaki** : Huu, Sasuke hanya berkomen "Hn" aja

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Memang mau ngomong apa ? *natap tajam*

**Naruto Uzumaki **: eh, an..ano ! jangan tersinggung

**Rukia Kuchiki** : EHH, kok notif sepii ya !

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Hn, kamu siapa ?

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Aku Rukia ! Salam kenal.

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Oh, salam kenal juga deh !

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Orang aneh

**Sasuke Uchiha **: Siapa yang aneh ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : RUKIIA ! TERNYATA DISINI..

**Rukia Kuchiki** : *nendang Ichi* WOII, KALAU MANGGIL JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK !

**Naruto Uzumaki** : TIDAAAKK NOTIF-KU PENUH !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Ma-maaf, deh !

**Byakuya Kuchiki :** SENBOZAKURA KAGEYOSHI..

Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu– Suka- Komentari

Rukia Kuchiki dan 30 orang menyukai ini

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Nii Sama..

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : *ngeluarin Tensha Zangetsu* MAU NYERANG GUEE YA !

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: KALAU IYA KENAPA !

**Rukia Kuchiki** : KALIAANN ! BISA TIDAK ULANGI PERTARUNGAN ITU LAGI !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR !

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Akan Kulayani..

**Renji Abarai** : Ta-taichou~, kenapa ini notifnya aneh T^T

**Byakuya Kuchiki **: *mindah serangan ke Renji* SIAPA YANG ANEH ?

**Renji Abarai**: N-Nani ?*ngacir duluan*

**Rukia Kuchiki** : KALIANN ! BERISIK.. *NGELUARIN SODE NO SHIRAYUKI

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : *Ngacirrr*

**Sasuke Uchiha ** : Kembali dengan tugas semula T..T

Sekitar lima menit yang lalu – Suka- Komentari

Sakura Haruno dan 20 orang menyukai ini

**Sasuke Uchiha** : HA', baru update status sudah banyak nge-Like nya ! Fufufu memang digemari banyak Fans.*evil laugh*

**Sakura Haruno**: SASUKE-KUN ! ^^

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Hn ! Sakura kamu nggak ada misi ya ?

**Sakura** **Haruno** : Nggak, memang kenapa ?

**Sasuke Uchiha** : ^/^ nanti aku jemput ya ! Aku traktirin makanan lohh !

**Sakura Haruno** : He', SER-SERIUS..! OKEE AKU TUNGGU !

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: xixixi, orang baru pacaran !

**Sasuke Uchiha** : DIAAM KAU KUROSAKII ! JANGAN NGANGGU !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : ya, udah deh ^^

**IN PLURK**

**Rukia_Chappy ****Bilang **Mauu boneka Chappy ^^

Recent Coment

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : ** Sini aku beliikan !

**Rukia_Chappy : ** Terima Kasih Ichigo..

**Kuchiki_Taichou : ** KUROSAKI ICHIGO, JANGAN NGAPA-NGAPAIN RUKIA !

**Rukia_Chappy : ** Nii Sama, dia nggak akan ngapa-ngapain Rukia koq ^^

**Ichigo_Zangetsu: **ayoo, keburu sore !

**Rukia_Chappy : ** Iya, Jeruuk..

**Ichigo_Zangetsu: **HAAA' KAU BILANG AKU JERUUK ! DASAR MIDGET !

**Kuchiki_Taichou : ** KUROSAKI, SUDAH KUBILANG TADI !

**Rukia_Chappy : ** Huue *nunjukkin ke ichigo*

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : **^^"

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hari Ini jalan-jalan dengan MIDGET !

Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu – Suka- Komentari

Ichigo Kurosaki dan 12 orang menyukai ini

**Rukia Kuchiki**: JERUUUUK~,~ !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : APA MIDGET ?

**Rukia Kuchiki**: Mana CHAPPY KU..!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Loh, bukannya sudah di beli tadi !

**Rukia Kuchiki**: NGGAK ADA..

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: KOK BISA NGGAK ADA !

**Rukia Kuchiki**: BAKAA, KAU LUPA NGGAK NGASIH KE AKUU

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: OII. MIDGET !

**Rukia Kuchiki** : KALAU BESOK NGGAK NGASIH TUH CHAPPY KE GUE ! GUE LAPORIN KE NII SAMA

**Ichigo** **Kurosaki** : N-Nani ? JANGAN BAWA NAMA DIAA !

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: Siapa yang memanggil saya *tiba-tiba muncul*

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Nii Sama, Ichigo nggak ngasih Chappy ke Rukia !

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Besok aku membunuhmu, KUROSAKII !

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: A-Apa ? *keringat dingin*

**Rukia Kuchiki** : *evil laugh*

**Sakura Haruno : **Asyikk, di ajak jalan ama Sasuke-Kun tadi ~~

Sekitar enam belas menit yang lalu – Suka- Komentari

Sasuke Uchiha dan 20 orang menyukai ini

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Enak tadi makan siomay..!

**Sakura Haruno** : Iyaa, SASUKE-KUN ! terimakasih ^^

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Wah, kalian senang kencan^^"

**Sakura Haruno** : Rukia-Chan, Nggak dengan Ichigo Kun^^

**Rukia Kuchiki** : APAAA!*kesedak minum jus jeruk* DENGAN JERUUK ! NGGAK MAUU

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: MIDGETT..!

**Rukia Kuchiki** : J

**Rukia Kuchiki** : E

**Rukia Kuchiki** : R

**Rukia Kuchiki** : U

**Rukia Kuchiki** : K

**Rukia Kuchiki** : JERUUUKKK !

**Sakura Haruno** : HEII, NOTIF GUE BANYAK =="

**Sasuke Uchiha** : ICHIGO, IKUT_IKUTAN !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : SIapa yang ngikut-ngikut elo ?

**Sasuke** **Uchiha** : itu, koment..

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : UCHIHA..!

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Kalian cukup !*ngeluarin Zanpakuto*

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Cotto Matte ! *NGACIR KE SEBERANG*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **JERUUUK….!XD

Sekitar lima menit yang lalu melalui Plurk – Suka- Komentari

Rukia Kuchiki dan 20 orang menyukai ini

**Rukia Kuchiki** : ICHIIIGOO *ngelempar sandal chappy ke Ichigo*

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Tu-Tunggu ! Kok aku di Kerjain lagii.

**Ishida Uryuu** : Kuchiki, kamu Ngidam ya ?

Rukia Kuchiki : Iya, aku ngidam JERUUK !

Ichigo Kurosaki : =="

**Rukia Kuchiki**: Loh, Jeruk kamu kenapa ?

**Ishida Uryuu** : Kurosaki suka ama Kuchiki ! Berita bagus !

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Heii, Ishida ! siapa yang bilang suka ma MIDGETT..!

**Rukia Kuchiki** : WHATT ! SIAPA YANG BILANG GUE SUKA MA JERUUK ITU !

**Ishida Uryuu**: Tuh khan ketahuan ! Fufufu kalian pasangan aneh.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : ISHIDA….! *Kutunggu kau Besok*

**Ishida Uryuu** : Silahkan saja, aku nggak takut !

**Rukia Kuchiki** : =="

**Wall to Wall Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai**

**Rukia Kuchiki - Renji Abarai** : RENJII *Teriak kenceng pake pengeras suara*

**Renji Abarai - Rukia Kuchiki** : RUKIA, kau ganggu pekerjaan gue aja !

**Rukia Kuchiki – Renji Abarai** : Memang kamu lagi ngerjain apa ? pasti Facebook-an kan !

**Renji Abarai – Rukia Kuchiki** : URUSAII

**Rukia Kuchiki – Renji Abarai** : Marah Nih ye .

**Renji Abarai – Rukia Kuchiki** : BERISIK RUKIA ! Lebih baik saya OFFLINE

**Rukia Kuchiki – Renji Abarai** : OFFLINE lah sanoo !dasar BABONN

O~o

Hitsugaya sekarang berteman dengan Hinamori Momo dan 20 orang lain

Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu – Suka- Komentari

Hinamori Momo dan 12 orang menyukai ini

**Hinamori Momo**: Shiroo channn..!

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** : Jangan panggil Shiro Chan, panggil gue Hitsugaya Taichou !

**Hinamori Momo** : NGGAK MAUU ! AKU TETEP MANGGIL SHIRO CHAN !

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** : *deathglare memuncak* Hinamori, cukup kamu saja yang panggil itu !

**Hinamori Momo** : Yeiii *loncat ke langit* arigatou Shiro Chan 3

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** : /

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Wah, Taichouu punya Facebook ! tapii muka taichou merah *ketawa ampe ke Jakarta*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** : MATSUMOTO, SELESAIKAN PEKERJAANMU ITU !*ngebanting kertas ke Matsumoto*

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Jiiaaah, taichou marah !~~"

**Rukia Kuchiki : ** Ichigo Kurosaki kamu ditunggu ma Nii Sama di Soul Society.

Sekitar dua belas menit yang lalu melalui Blackberry – Suka- Komentari

Rukia Kuchiki dan 40 orang menyukai ini

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : HOII MIDGET ! KAMU NGADUU YA ! *Ngelempar Chappy ke muka Rukia*

**Rukia Kuchiki** : CHAPPY~~ ! *Nggak peduli* mewek

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : MIDGET KAMU PUNYA BLACKBERRY YA !

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Iya Donk ! Dibeliin ama Nii Sama.. *nunjukkin Handphonenya*

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : KUROSAKI, AKU TUNGGU DI SOUL SOCIETY !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Tu-tunggu ! Aku nggak salah apa-apa *masang tampang nggak berdosa*

**Rukia Kuchiki** : SUDAHLAH JERUUK ! KAMU DITUNGGU DI SINI !*Nunjukkin Deathglare*

**Sasuke Uchiha **: MAUU TOMAT ,

Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu melalui Plurk – Suka- Komentari

Sasuke Uchiha dan 13 orang menyukai ini

**Sakura Haruno** : Mau tomat ! Nanti aku antar ya Sasuke Kun.

**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha** : wah, Di Indonesia banyak tomat, Mauu ! ^^

**Sasuke Uchiha** : He'.. kok FB-Mu ada nama Uchiha ? O_o

**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha** : Hmm, saya hanya penggemarmu kok !XDDD

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Fufufu , terima kasih !

**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha** : Masama ^^. Oh ya kamu mau tomat dak ?

**Sasuke Uchiha** : MAUU..

**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha** : Berarti aku kirim donk lewat Pesawat..

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Ya, terserah kau saja

**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha** : Okee, tunggu ya Sasuke !

**Sakura Haruno** : Wah, ditinggal beberapa menit, Notifnya banyak !

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Hn ?

**Sakura Haruno** : Sasuke Kun, aku ke rumahmu ya !

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Cotto Matte ! Yaa dia udah Offline..XD

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **GINN,..AKU KANGEN KAMU ! XD

Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu – Suka- Komentari.

Matsumoto Rangiku dan 40 menyukai ini

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** : MATSUMOTO SUDAH KAU SELESAIKAN TUGASMU !

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Bad MOOD..DXX

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** : Bukannya, Gin masih hidup !

**Gin Ichimaru** : Wahhaha, saya datang dengan penuh kegembiraan *malah nyanyi nggak jelas*

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : GINN..

**Gin Ichimaru** : Rangiku, kamu kangen dengan aku ya *pelukk kamuu*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** : Jangan Mesra-Mesraan di tempat kerjaa !

**Gin Ichimaru** : Hitsugaya Taichou, Kamu iri dengan kami ya ! wuuuuhahaha..

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Oi, Si Rubah Putih hidup lagii..

**Gin Ichimaru** : whahaaaa, *senyum evil* kamu takut dengan saya..

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Ichimaru, kau ada Facebook ! add aku ya

**Gin Ichimaru** : Iya, ya Kuchiki San..!

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Hoii, Toshiro ! ada Jeruk nggak di sana..

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** : Hitsugaya Taichou ! jangan panggil aku Toshiro

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Iya, deh Toushiro Taichou !

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** : URUSAI !

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Jeruk, kamu nggak ke sini ! Kamu di tunggu Nii Sama.

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Kalian semua, lihat Renjii ! *datang tanpa arah nggak jelas*

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Nggak, Nii Sama.

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : wah, tiiidak Notif guee penuhh =="

**Gin Ichimaru** : NOTIFF ,

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : _ya udah deh aku Off_

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Besokk saya menunggu kau di sini !

**Naruto Uzumaki** : NUMPANG LEWAT..

**Sasuke Uchiha **: Bukannya kita ada misi..

**Naruto Uzumaki** : Iya, ya !

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : NOTIF GUEE PENUHH…

TO BE CONTINUED

Jiahh, cerita ancur nih, mana di campur dengan Naruto lagii. Sudahlah saya segenap hati mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dengan pendukung cerita ini walaupun alurnya agak gajee..XD

Tolong para senpai di fandom Bleach dan Naruto saya mengharapkan belas kasihan untuk ide yang akan dimunculkan dalam cerita selanjutnya.. *DILEMPAR GENTONG PANCI MA READERS* waduuh, kok di munculin nama Facebook Saya di sini agak gila ya *DILEMPAR LAGI MA BUAH JERUK*

Ya sudahlah,*malah nyanyi*!

**Rukia : AUTHOR GAJEE…!**

**Aihara : NGAPA SAYA DISEBUT GAJE..!**

**Rukia : *Nglempar Papan Tulis ke Aihara* DASAR BAKA..**

**Aihara : HOII, JANGAN MARAH DENGAN GUE !**

**Rukia : MARAHH DENGAN JERUUKK**

**Ichigo : MIDGETT…**

**Rukia : JERUKKK**

**AIhara : kalian berduo nih ! kalau berribut jangan di sini !**

**Rukia : DIAM AUTHOR GAJE !**

**Ichigo : MIDGETT**

**Dengan segala hormat saya ucapkan minta maaf karena pasangan satu ini lagi berantem**

**Sasuke : Fans Gue ! **

**Aihara : Napa ?a**

**Sasuke : Cuma Miskol aja.**

**Aihara : Urusai**

**Sasuke : Tolong Reviewnya ya ! *dilempar ma tokoh Bleach and Naruto juga author ke Sungai***

**Sakura : SASUKE KUNN**

**REVIEW**


	2. Crazy Conversation

**Sekali lagi fic ini kecepatan update nya, tidak apa-apa kan *di lempar Kulkas ma Readers*. Mungkin agak OCC banget ya, tapii tak apa-apa kan agak gaje kelihatannya. Mukasih atas saran,kritik,dan ide yang di kasih ma orang yang membaca fic aneh ini *di deathglare ma author laen***

**A-apa ? saya sudah di deathglare ma author laen ini, gawaat ! daripada saya di timpuk ma author di depan mata mendingan langsung aja deh…**

**Disclaimer : Tile Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo. Gaje**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, HitsuHina,GinRangiku,SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaIno, DLLL**

**Summary : DI Kehidupan Ninja dan Shinigami membuat mereka lelah, tapii kalau punya akun Facebook dan Plurk Bagaimana ya ?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..^^ **

**Plurk..Facebook..Plurk..Facebook Aihara Minam Uchiha**

Situs Jejaring Sosial "Facebook and Plurk" In Bleach and Naruto

Sekarang akan hadirnya tamu dari penulis komik kalian semua *di timpuk lagi ma penulis komik* sudahlah aku di timpuk terus nih dari readers,author dan penulis komik *dikejar ma mereka*, Aihara minta maaph jika kata-kata agak kurang membuat kalian betah dengan fic gaje ini. Tavii silahkan baca jika kalian punya waktu..

juga kata yang ada di plurk Itu bukan coment tavii respons harap maklum XD

dannn..buat senpai yang merasa ini meniru fic anda saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena ide ini muncul gara2 baca fic anda jadi, maklumi saya agar merubah jalan dan tata cara fic gaje ini.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Aihara Minam Uchiha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In Plurk**

**Ichigo_Zangetsu ****Bilang **DASAR MIDGET !

Mute - Promote – Like

**Recents Plurk Responses**

**Rukia_Chappy : **JERUUKK, KAMU DITUNGGU DENGAN NII SAMA SEKARANG !

**Ichigo Zangetsu : ** NGGAK MAU..

**Rukia_Chappy : **AKU LAPORIN NII SAMA !

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : **Cotto Matte, Rukia !

**Rukia_Chappy :** Fufufu, akhirnya mau datang juga XDD

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : **=="

**Tite Kubo : **Waduhh, banyak yang request manga berikutnya harus Rukia yang muncul

Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu melalui Web Seluler – Suka- Komentari

Masashi Kishimoto dan 20 orang menyukai ini

**Masashi Kishimoto : ** Memang kenapa tidak di munculiin aja ?

**Tite Kubo : **Idenya belum ke sampe ke sana *di kejar Rukia FC*

**Ishida Uryuu : ** Tite, kalau bisa Kuchiki muncul ! karena Kurosaki sakit-sakitan sekarang.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **APAAA ! GUE SAKIT ! NGGAK,GUE NGGAK SAKIT ! DAN SIAPA PULA YANG NUNGGUIN MIDGET ?

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Hn..

**Tite Kubo : **Ya udah deh ! Idenya akan ku masukkan dalam mangaka selanjutnya

**Ishida Uryuu : **Terima kasih, mang Tite ! *evil smile*

**Masashi Kishimoto : **Wah, ada Uchiha kecil !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ishida, sejak kapan Tite jadi mamang elo ?

**Ishida Uryuu : **Sejak kemarin…XD

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Hn, kembali dengan sifat ku dulu..*stay cool*

**Masashi Kishimoto : ** Ya, Uchiha kecil jadi dingin sekarang..

**Tite Kubo : **TIDAAAKK ! NOTIF GUE PENUUHH…

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Kembali dengan sifat asli..XDD

Sekitar Sembilan menit yang lalu melalui Plurk – Suka- Komentari

Ichigo Kurosaki dan 12 orang menyukai ini

**Sakura Haruno : **SASUKE KUN, Kembali sifat dingin lagii *cemberut*

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Hn..

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Uchiha, kembali dengan bentuk semula..xixixi

**Sakura Haruno : **Sasuke, kamu kenapa sih !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **WOII ICHIGO BAKA ! KAMU UDAH DITUNGGU MA NII SAMA MALAHAN FACEBOOK AN !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Iya, deh ! tapi jangan panggil gue BAKA ! MIKAN NO BAKA MIDGET..!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **STRAWBERRY BAKA LOO ! KUHAJAR LO NANTI DI SINI !

**Sasuke Uchiha : *nunjukin mata Sharingan*** yang berkoment tak jelas silahkan angkat kaki dari status saya !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ** Angkat kaki ! Nggak bisa Uchiha, bisanya angkat tangan XDD *pura-pura bodoh*

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Jangan sekali lagi kau bilang kembali bentuk semula ! Saya akan datang ke rumahmu jika kau kembali lagi mengucapkan kata itu di status SAYA ! *menyiapkan Mangekyou Sharingan*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Maafkan, ya Sasuke! Dia memang bodoh, nanti balas dendammu akan terbalas denganku.

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Hn ! =="

**Sakura Haruno : **Sasuke, jahat sekarang ! sifatnya kayak dulu !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Akhirnya saya bisa membunuh Ichigo Kurosaki  *evil laugh*

Sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu melalui Blackberry – Suka- Komentari

Rukia Kuchiki dan 300 orang menyukai ini

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **BYAKUYA, KAU MEMBUAT AKU GENTAYANGAN SEKARANG !*suara zombie*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Ayo kita buat pemakaman untuk Kurosaki Ichigo. *tanpa merespon Ichigo*

**Rukia Kuchiki : ** Nii Sama, jangan bikin dia nyeremin donkk ! Rukia takutt nihh..XDD

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Siapa bilang bikin dia mati ? dia cuma babak belur dengan Senbozakura..

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ** Byakuya..Byakuya..*suara hantu* kau Harus bertanggung jawab sekarang juga !

**Rukia Kuchiki : ***nendang Ichi sampe Monas* woii Ichigo ! memang Nii Sama melakukan hal kayak gitu apa ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki :** Rukia, kamu suka ama Kurosaki !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **NII SAMA ! SIAPA YANG SUKA MA ICHIGO !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Oh, gitu. Syukurlah dehh..

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **RUKIA, JANGAN NENDANG GUE SAMPE KE MONAS DONK ! *nglempar Boneka Chappy*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **CHAPPY~~*meluk Chappy kesayangannya*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Kurosaki, sekali lagi bikin adik gue ngamuk-ngamuk, gue akan mencincangmu !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ** Fufufu.. Iya Deh *daripada bilang tidak*

**Byakuya Kuchiki :** Kalau bilang tidak, memang apa ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ***Ngacir ke Karakura Town*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **NOTIFF PENUH T^T..

**Shikamaru Nara : **Menjadi pemimpin sangat merepotkan.._

Sekitar dua belas menit yang lalu melalui Facebook Seluler– Suka- Komentari

Naruto Uzumaki dan 30 orang menyukai ini

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Memang sifatmu kayak gitu kan !

**Shikamaru Nara : **Jadi pemimpin itu merepotkan*nyanyin nggak jelas liriknya*

**Ino Yamanaka : **SHIKAMARU !*****Teriak Pake Toa*

**Shikamaru Nara : **INOO, Kamu ngapain teriak-teriak ?

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Fufufu, Ino naksir ma orang yang merepotkan *di getok panci ma Ino*

**Sai : **Selamat Pagi.. *muncul tanpa hawa kehadiran*

**Echizen Dea Sasuke : **Wah, Notif gue penuhh di Inbox..XD

**Shikamaru Nara : **Siapa kau gerangan yang masuk tiba-tiba ?

**Naruto Uzumaki :** Ha' Pa-pake nama Dobe !

**Echizen Dea Sasuke : **Memang kenapa ? iri kamu ya !

**Ino Yamanaka : **Di tinggal beberapa menit aja udah penuh notifnya ! Shikamaru ayo jalan-jalan dengan aku..

**Sai : **Cihh, nggak ada yang nyahut aku..

**Shikamaru Nara : ** PERGII DARI STATUS GUE SEKARANG…

**Naruto Uzumaki : ** *Ngacir ke Antartika*

**Echizen Dea Sasuke : **Syukurin, kedinginan di sana..XDD

**Shikamaru Nara : **KALIAN MEMANG ORANG YANG MEREPOTKAN !

**Obrolan Facebook antara Ishida Uryuu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki**

Ishida Uryuu : Kurosaki, kamu habis dihajar sama siapa ?* nanya langsung pada topik*

Ichigo Kurosaki : Sama kakaknya MIDGET..

Ishida Uryuu : Cocok dengan penampilan elo sekarang Kurosaki *evil smile*

Ichigo Kurosaki : Sebagai teman harus menyupport bukan malahan ngejatuhin kayak gitu donk.

Ishida Uryuu : Sori..Sori, Kurosaki !

Ichigo Kurosaki : Ya, udah saya _Offline XD_

Ishida Uryuu : _Offline lah Jeruk _..DXX

**Ishida Uryuu : **Kurosaki sepertinya suka ma Kuchiki Rukia..

Sekitar Sembilan menit yang lalu melalui Web seluler – Suka – Komentari

Matsumoto Rangiku dan 2000 menyukai ini

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Wah, bagus deh kalau Ichigo beneran suka ma Rukia !

**Ishida Uryuu : **Fufufu..mereka pasti akan berkoment setelah saya..XD

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **HEII KACAMATA ! SIAPA YANG SUKA MA MIDGET !*Nglempar Zangetsu tepat di Muka Ishida*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **N-NANi ? GUE SUKA MA KEPALA JERUK ! NO..NO.. *di deathglare ma Nii Sama*

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Ishida benar, mereka muncul sekarang..XD

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **M-Muncull ? Memang aku hantu gentayangan di facebook kalian..

**Ishida Uryuu : **Bukannya kamu udah mati..! hehehe

**Rukia Kuchiki : **PERGI HANTU GENTAYANGAN !*Hush..Hush* PAKE MANTRA SUCI BIAR JERUKK PERGII..

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **WOII..KAMU NIE ! AKU MASIH HIDUP..*emosi memanas*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro : ** MATSUMOTO ! FACEBOOK-AN TU LAH KAMUU NIE !*Bankaii*

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Ta-Taichou.. tunggu dulu ! rileks..rileks atau ku panggil Hinamori !

**Hitsugaya Toushiro :** N-Nani ? /

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Yes, taichou gagapan..wuahahaha*ketawa garing*

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Memang Ajie Gagap di Trans 7..XDD

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **wahh, penggemar OVJ..! Nonton tiap hari ya !

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Iya, ternyata ada yang sepertiku..XDD

**Ishida Uryuu : **WAH,NOTIF STATUS GUE PENUH..!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Dengan penuh duka cita, Ichigo telah tiada.. ayo kita berdoa XDD

Sekitar dua belas menit yang lalu melalui Web seluler – Suka – Komentari-

Byakuya Kuchiki dan 3000 orang menyukai ini

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Ayo kita mengadakan doa untuk Kurosaki Ichigo agar tenang di alam sana..*mimpin doa di kuburan*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Doa dimulai..!

**Gin Ichimaru : **Wah, Ichigo-San matii ya ! Fufufu..Kuchiki Taichou, kamu menghabisi sampai babak belur ya XD

**Ishida Uryuu : **KUROSAKI MATII BENERAN! Jadi yang ngobrol dengan gue tadi siapa ? *nanya dengan Ketua RT*

**Ichigo Kurosaki :** WHAT ! N-NANI ! APA-APAAN NIH ! GUE DIANGGAP MATI ! GILA LO SEMUA ! *EMOSI TINGKAT TINGGI*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Siapa kau mengaku Kurosaki ? Dia sudah tiada.. *evil laugh*

**Sakura Haruno : **Ichigo-Kun udah tiada ! berita heboh nih untuk penulis mangakanya..*ngadu ke Tite Kubo*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **SAYA ICHIGO KUROSAKI ! GUE MASIH HIDUP..! HOII MIDGETT !*Manggil KERAS-KERAS*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Kenapa Ichigo yang udah tiada ? *senyum deathglare*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **RUKIA, KAMU YANG MENYEBAR STATUS INI ! TOLONG HAPUS STATUS ITU SEKARANG JUGA SEBELUM…

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Ichigo mati..! Tidaakkkkk ! *teriak pake toa tetangga sebelah*

**Hinamori Momo : **Rangiku-Fukutaichou, ngapa teriak-teriak segala ? kan ada sudah tiada *nyanyi tak jelas arahnya*

**Gin Ichimaru : **Fufufu,..Rangiku jerit-jerik histeris ya ! memang kenapa kalau Ichigo udah tiada ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **KALIAN INI MENGANGGAP GUE UDAH MATI YA ! ARGHH.. *WUJUD FULL HOLLOW KELUAR*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **BANKAI..SENBOZAKURA KAGEYOSHI.*Mengeluarkan Zanpakuto*

**Sakura Haruno : **Waduhh, kok Ichigo dengan wujud full hollow ! sereemm..DXX

**Rukia Kuchiki : **ICHIGOOOO..CUKUUUP !

**Gin Ichimaru : **Kuchiki San membela Ichigo ! ada hubungan apa diantara kalian !

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Sudah di duga oleh temannya Ichigo ! Kalau….

**Ishida Uryuu : **ICHIGO ! KUCHIKI SUDAH MEMBELAMU SEKARANG ! XD

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Arghh,…*wujud tak terkendalikan*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Kurosaki, jangan buat keributan di sini ! *nyerang balik*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Cukuup ! Jangan bertengkar lagi *hiks..hiks*

**Gin Ichimaru : **Kuchiki san menangis..!

**Hinamori Momo : **Kuchiki Taichou ! Rukia san menangis..XDD

**Ichigo Kurosaki: ***sadar akan ucapan Rukia* jangan menangis, Rukia ! Aku tidak marah lagi kok !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Hmm,terima kasih ! sekarang..CEPAT ANGKAT KAKI DARI SOUL SOCIETY !*nendang Ichi ke laut mati* Fufufu..sebernanya tadi akting nangis aja XDD

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Uhh, hampir saja ! Kurosaki tidak membuat keributan lebih !

**Renji Abarai : **Mmmm, sebernanya ini apaan ya ? *muncul tanpa hawa kehadiran*

**Rukia Kuchiki : ***Nendang Renji ke Monas* Terima kasih sudah berkoment-koment dengan status saya ! Saya tutup status ini ! _Offline.._

**Ino Yamanaka : **I Liked You..I Hug You..! I Love You..! XD

Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu melalui Web seluler – Suka – Komentari

Sakura Haruno dan 1000 orang menyukai ini

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Wah, ternyata benar Ino suka ma orang yang merepotkan itu !

**Ino Yamanaka : ***Blushh*.. An-Ano, kok bisa tahuu ya !

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Hehehe..Siapa dulu ? Naruto Uzumaki yang tahu XDD

**Shikamaru Nara : **Kalian ngomongin aku ya *bangun dari tidur*

**Ino Yamanaka : **SHIKAMARUU *meluk dari belakang*

**Shikamaru Nara : **Cotto Matte Inoo !* Blush mode on*

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Fuit..Fuit.. ada pasangan baru di Konoha !

**Sakura Haruno : **He' Ino suka ma dia ! Nggak salah itu Ino Pig..XDD

**Ino Yamanaka : **Memang kenapa ? kamu nggak ada saingan lagi khan !

**Shikamaru Nara : **Ka-kamu suka ma aku..? XDD

**Ino Yamanaka : **YAP ! *jawab dengan tegas*

**Naruto Uzumaki : **WEEH ! NOTIF GUE PENUHHH….

**Ino Yamanaka : **Ya Udah ! Pergi dari status gue sekarang ! *hush..hush*

**Ichigo_Zangetsu ****Bilang**Fuihh..hampir saja jadi berita Heboh XDD

Mute – Promote – Like

Recent Plurk Responses

**Rukia_Chappy : **Ya, kalau nggak ku hentikan bisa heboh jadinya..

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : **Arigatou san yang kemarin !*sweet smile*

**Rukia_Chappy : **Masama~~! Sebagai ganti atas kehebohan kemarin belikan aku es krim Chappy limited edition..

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : **He'..! Memang ada es krim itu !

**Rukia_Chappy : **POKOKNYA ELO BELI ES KRIM ITUU ! TIDAK PAKE TAPI-TAPIAN !

**Ishida_Quincy : **Kuchiki ngidam lagi !

**Rukia_Chappy : **Iya..kok

**Wulanz_Arlan : **Waduhh, Rukia san ngidam ! ja-jangan-jangan…

**Rukia_Chappy : **Jangan-jangan apa ?XDD

**Wulanz_Arlan : **Ya pasti tahu sendiri lah !*senyum gaje*

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : **NO..NO ! MASA' GUE SIH YANG BELIIN ! KAMU NIH NGIDAM APA SIH !

**Rukia_Chappy : **Hueee.. Nii Sama ! Jeruk"Ichigo" telah menyentuh Rukia..*akting orang menderita*

**Kuchiki_Taichou : ***Siap zanpakuto Senbozakura* AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU…MEMASAKMU MENJADI GULAI YANG PEDAS…

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : ** A-Apa ? Jangan lagi Byakuya…Jangan lagi ! * Ngacir ke ketua komisi perlindungan anak*

**Ishida_Quincy : **Memang kamu masih anak SD, Kurosaki !

**Wulanz_Arlan : **Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia..Ichigo san XD

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : **Kenapa aku sial terus ?

**Rukia_Chappy : **Biarinn..! kapan lagi membuatmu babak belur ! saya belum puas…*senyum deathglare*

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : **Daripada di cincang lebih baik aku belikan saja *nyanyi dangdut*

**Kuchiki_Taichou : **BAGUSS…TAPII AKU DATANG BERSAMA RUKIA BESOK !

**Rukia_Chappy : **Yipiii~~…* loncat-loncat kegirangan*

**Ichigo_Zangetsu : **T_T

**Ino Yamanaka** sekarang berpacaran dengan **Shikamaru Nara**

Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentari –

Sakura Haruno dan 2500 orang menyukai ini

**Sakura Haruno : **WHATT ! HOT NEWSS NIH…XDD *lebai mode on*

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Ha'..*Mimisan di tengah jalan*

**Sakura Haruno : **Ihh..jorokk ! Naruto bersihkan mimisan itu ! *ndorong Naruto ke kamar mandi terdekat*

**Ino Yamanaka : **Memang Hot News ! benar kan Shikamaru ? *kecupan manis di pipi*

**Shikamaru Nara : ***Blush mode on* eh..iya..iya ~~

**Naruto Uzumaki : ***Selesai dari kamar mandi* Nahh, Shikamaru jadi gagapan seperti itu ! kayak Ajie gagap di Trans 7 XDD

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Hoii, Dobe !

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Ngapoo Temee ? Ngajakin duel lagi..XD

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Tebakanmu benar ! Besok duel di tempat latihan dulu..

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Okelah kalau begituu…

**Sasuke Uchiha : ** Hn..

**Ino Yamanaka : **Tumben elo muncul, Sasuke !

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Hn..

**Ino Yamanaka : **Jiahh, sikapnya come back to cool XDD

**Shikamaru Nara : **Oh, tidak bisa *niru kata ala Sule*

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Maksudmu ?

**Shikamaru Nara : **Besok ada misi, jadi tak bisa kalian berduel….!

**Sakura Haruno : **Iya, Narutoo ! *Nggebukin Naruto pake sapu ditangannya*

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Cotto matte ! *Ngacir ke Karakura Town*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ***Hush..Hush* Pergi dari kota ku !

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Dobe, kalau besok tak datang ! Ku anggap kau lemah XD *ancam*

**Naruto Uzumaki : **=="

**Ishida Uryuu : **Inoue Orihime besok aku jemput ke sekolah XDD

Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu melalui Facebook Seluler – Suka – Komentari –

Ichigo Kurosaki dan 300 orang menyukai ini

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Fuitt..Fuitt ada pasangan baru nih *senyum ala Sule*

**Ishida Uryuu : ***hush..hush* urusin tuh Kuchiki ! Lagi ngidam tuhh..

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **HEII MEMANG AKU AYAM APA ! DAN JUGA KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS NGIDAMNYA SIH MIDGET ITUU !

**Inoue Orihime : **Baiklah, Ishida Kun ! Ehh, Kurosaki kun kok marah-marah tak jelas..XDD

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Inoue, sih Mikan no baka itu telah menyentuhku !*akting orang menderita*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **MIDGETTT ! KAPAN-KAPANNYA GUE NYENTUH ELO ! NYENTUH AJA NGGAK PERNAH !

**Anizzt Kurochiki Desu : **Bertanggung jawablah, Ichigo ! *masuk dalam pembicaraan*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Nggak, aku nggak ada hubungan dengan si midget itu !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **STRAWBERRY ! POKOK E LO HARUS BELIIN APA YANG GUE SURUH !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **MIDGETTT !*teriak dari gurun Sahara*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **MIKAN NO BAKA..MIKAN NO BAKA..MIKAN NO BAKA..!

**Anizzt Kurochiki Desu : **Jiahh, ribut lagi !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **CHAPPY JELEK..CHAPPY JELEK..CHAPPY JELEK !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **KEPALA DUREN..KEPALA DUREN..KEPALA DUREN..!

**Inoue Orihime : **N-Nani ? Kurosaki kun dan Kuchiki san berantem lagi XDD*geleng-geleng kepala*

**Ishida Uryuu : **WHAAAATT ! NOTIF GUE PENUHHHHHH~~~~

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Heii, cerita kok alurnya nggak jelas kayak gini sihh ! Tolongin Aihara, senpai-senpai untuk bersedia mengasihani saya untuk memberi saran,ide, ataupun kritik yang akan merubah cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

Huaaa, gue dikejer ma Kurosaki Ichigo lagi ! * dikejer ampe pulau Kuta Bali* tolongin gue donkk !

Aihara minta maaf dengan sebesar-besarnya ampe luar angkasa *napa luar angkasa dibawa-bawa*, karena telah memasukkan dua nama facebook anda dalam fic gila dan gaje ini. Itu karena anda telah memberi ide yang cukup untuk dimasukkan dalam cerita ini. *Dilempar lemari ma author dan readers laen*

**Ichigo : AUTHOR..AKU MENGHANTUIMUUU*****suara hantu di jembatan ancol***

**Aihara : ICHI-ICHIGO ! TOLONGGG GUE KUCHIKI TAICHOU !**

**Byakuya : SENBOZAKURA KAGEYOSHI…**

**Ichigo : COTTO MATTE BYAKUYA !**

**Byakuya : Kamu telah mengacaukan suasana di mana-mana..XD**

**Aihara : Arigatou san ! Kuchiki Taichou..**

**Byakuya : Masama^^**

**Rukia : MIKAN NO BAKA ! BELIKAN ES KRIM CHAPPY DI INDONESIA !**

**Aihara : Memang ada ya, Rukia !**** *mikir kemana-mana***

**Rukia : Aihara, masa' elo tinggal di Indonesia nggak tahuu sihh !**

**Aihara : Mmm, saya memang nggak tahu beneran !**

**Ichigo : ADA APA MIDGETT ?*****datang lewat selokan***

**Rukia : KEPALA DUREN, BELIKAN AKU ES KRIM CHAPPY SUPER SPECIAL YA !*****masang tampang memelas***

**Ichigo : Di Mana ?*****bersihkan diri dari selokan***

**Rukia : Di Indonesia..**

**Ichigo : Whatt ? *****kaget setengah mati***

**Rukia : POKOK E BESOK SUDAH DIBELIIN !**

**Ichigo : Cotto Matte..Tunggu !**** *ngejer Rukia***

**Aihara : Jiaah, dikerjain lagi..*****mukul kepala sendiri***

**Ichigo : *Ngejer lagi author Aihara***

**Aihara : ICHIGO ! AMPUNNNNN…*****teriak-teriak ampe Amerika***

**Saya minta maaf jika saya di kejar lagi ma Ichigo Kurosaki…**

**Sasuke : Rambut Orange, Pergi dari fans ku ! * Narik kerah baju Ichigo***

**Ichigo : Aku nggak ada urusan ama elo ! Gue ada urusan ma dia *nunjuk Aihara***

**Sasuke : Apapun alasanmu ! Jangan nganggu dia lagi !**

**Aihara : Sasuke…Ichigo, cukuup ! Nanti saya jadi orang ketiga di antara cewek yang kalian sukai..**

**Ichigo : Hmm *bengong*******

**Sasuke : Hn..*stay cool***

**Aihara : Mulai lagi sikapnya, daripada manjangin dialog ini kayak kereta api mendingan ditutup *dipeluk Ichigo dan Sasuke**** tiba-tiba*******

**Aihara : *Nendang Ichigo dan Sasuke ke Planet Mars* SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUHHH GUEEE..**

**Sakura : SASUKE…**

**Rukia : MIKAN NO BAKA…**

**Ichigo dan Sasuke : Kenapa Laki-laki selalu sial ?**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


	3. Love Crazy Or?

**Minna san, Aihara kecepatan ya updatenya *Ditabok oleh readers* Malah nambah gilaa dan gaje fic ini wuakakak…*disumpel kain oleh Rukia*. Oke..Oke mendingan saya langsung update fic ini XD..**

**Rukia : Aihara,bukannya kamu mau update fic ? *dengan deathglare***

**Aihara : Males (~,~)..**

**Rukia : *Narik Aihara ke lappie*..Pura-pura nggak tahu ya !**

**Aihara : Cotto matte..Rukia san !*Ngelepasin diri dari eratan Rukia***

**Rukia : Ayo cepetan Aihara ! *Pasang muka memelas***

**Aihara : (~,~) Lalala.. *Dengerin music Wonder Girls-Nobody***

**Rukia : Ikuut..Aihara san, denger lagu itu !**

**Aihara : Iya..Iya (~,~).. (~,~).. (~,~)*joget bareng Rukia***

**Ichigo : *Tiba-tiba muncul* Woy ! kalian berdua lagi ngapain ?**

**Rukia : Lagi senang-senang Jeruk^^**

**Aihara : Stopp. Daripada bikin keributan mendingan ngetik aja..**

**Ichigo : Uhh..kalian memang aneh**

**Rukia : *Nendang Ichi sampai babak belur***

**Ichigo : *Terkapar tak berdaya..***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Aihara Minam Uchiha~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~***

**Disclaimer : Tile Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo. Gaje**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, HitsuHina,GinRangiku,SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaIno, DLLL**

**Summary : DI Kehidupan Ninja dan Shinigami membuat mereka lelah, tapii kalau punya akun Facebook dan Plurk Bagaimana ya ?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..^^ **

**Plurk..Facebook..Plurk..Facebook Aihara Minam Uchiha**

Situs Jejaring Sosial "Facebook and Plurk" In Bleach and Naruto

**Sode No Shirayuki : **Wah ternyata Facebook mengasyikan juga !

Rukia Kuchiki dan Sode No Shirayuki menyukai ini

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Shirayuki, selamat punya akun Facebook *hug you*

**Sode No Shirayuki : **Masama^^ master..*Hug you back*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ayo kita main sama-sama..

**Sode No Shirayuki :** Main apa master ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Main Chappy kan !*muncul tanpa permisi*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Jeruk, Mana Es krimku ?

**Sode No Shirayuki : **Master berantem aja dengan Ichigo san..

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Shirayuki, kok bisa tahuu ?

**Sode No Shirayuki : **Tahulah..saya kan Zanpakuto master !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Oh, gitu ya ! ICHIGOO MANA JANJIMU ?*teriak pake toa sebelah*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ***Ngacir ke Taman Safari di Ciawi*

**Sode No Shirayuki : **Ichigo san sudah kabur tuhh

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Kalau ketemu dia..akan ku hajar habis-habisan *aura mengerikan*

**Sode No Shirayuki : **=="

**Grimmjow Jeagerques : **AKU INGIN MENGHAJARMU ICHIGO KUROSAKI !

Dua belas menit yang lalu melalui web seluler – Suka- Komentari

**Ulquiiora Schiffer : **Aku yang akan menghajar dia duluan, Rambut Biru !

**Grimmjow Jeagerques : **TIDAKK ! AKU DULUAN YANG MENGHAJARNYA ! DASAR MUKA PUCAT..

**Madara Uchiha : **Tobi anak baik..Tobi anak baik *gak nyambung bener*

**Grimmjow Jeagerques : **SIAPA KAU GERANGAN MUNCUL TANPA PERMISI..?

**Madara Uchiha : **Saya Tobi anak baik..XDD

**Ulquiora Schiffer : ***Ngeluarin cero tepat di muka Grimmjow*

**Grimmjow Jeagerques : ***Terjatuh ke dasar jurang yang dalam* WOYY..MUKA PUCAT ! BERANINYA MENGHANCURKAN MUKA KU YANG INDAH INI..XD

**Madara Uchiha : **Kalian memang aneh ya !

**Ulquiora Schiffer : **MUKA INDAH..MUKA DARI HONGKONG ! AWAK MUKA LO DARI LUMPUR..XDD

**Grimmjow Jeagerques : **NANI ? DASAR MUKA PUCAT..

**Madara Uchiha : **Lebih baik gue kabur dari status yang di kelilngi orang aneh *Sembunyi di kolong jembatan..*

**Aizen Sousuke : ** * Ngeluarin tekanan roh yang kuat* Sudah cukup kalian berdua berantem..

**Grimmjow Jeagerques : **Iya…Aizen Sama ==" *di tendang Aizen ke jurang Hueco Mundo*

**Itachi Uchiha : ** Kalian tahu di mana Madara Uchiha ?

Dua puluh menit yang lalu melalui web seluler – Suka- Komentari

**Kisame Hoshikage : **Memang ada urusan apa dengan si lamban itu ?

I**Itachi Uchiha : **Urusan klan Uchiha, Kisame..XD

**Kisame Hoshikage : **Oh, aku kira kamu mau menghajarnya..!

**Madara Uchiha :** Saya di sini Taa-Daa !*Keluar dari persembunyian kolong jembatan*

**Kisame Uchiha : **Dari mana kau ? Itachi memanggilmu..

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Madara Uchiha masih hidup ya..

**Itachi Uchiha : **Ya,Masihlah my beibi..XD

**Madara Uchiha : **Tobi anak baik..Tobi anak baik..Tobi anak baik.. *Nyanyi nggak jelas*

**Sasuke Uchiha : **A-apa Itachi Nii ? manggil gue my beibi ! memang gue anak elo..!

**Itachi Uchiha : ***Nepuk kepala Sasuke* nggak boleh ya..! huwaaa…*Nangis gaje..*

**Sasuke Uchiha : **BAAKA NII..! JANGAN MALUIN-MALUIN KLAN UCHIHA ! MENJIJIKAN..XD

**Madara Uchiha : **Itachi, dikit-dikit nangis kayak anak kehilangan permen lollipop *Ngemut permen Lolipop*

**Itachi Uchiha : **Mauuu~~~ *Ngambil permen dari tangan Madara*

**Sasuke Uchiha : **BERHENTII..KALIAN SALAH MAKAN OBAT YA TADI PAGII !

**Itachi Uchiha : ** Kakak tadi sakit perut tapi minum obat paramex *Kepala Error..*

**Madara Uchiha : ** Tobi tadi nyeri pinggang ta-tapi minum obat diapet..XD

**Kisame Hoshikage : **ITACHI, TUMBEN KAMU SALAH OBAT..!

**Sasuke Uchiha : ***Ngejer Itachi dan Madara sampe Mesir* BAKA NII…MADARA LAMBANN.. KALIAN MEMANG BEGO TINGKAT MAKSIMUN…!

**Madara Uchiha : ** AYO TANGKAP TOBI…AYO TANGKAP TOBI..*Nantangin Sasuke*

**Itachi Uchiha : **My beibi..ayo tangkap kakak *maen kejer-kejeran*

**Sasuke Uchiha : ***Emosi tingkat Max*

**Kisame Hoshikagi : **Lebih baik gue kabur dari adu mulut Klan Uchiha *Ngaciir jauh ke Kirikagure*.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Buka Dokumen lama dan Ngakak lihat episode 293..XDD

Enam belas menit yang lalu melalui Plurk – Suka- Komentari

Ichigo Kurosaki dan 20 orang yang menyukai ini

**Renji Abarai : **A-apaan inii ? Mau ngetawain gue ya !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ** Jujur gue ngakak pas zanpakuto eloo ngacauin Lab nya Mayuri san..XDD

**Renji Abarai : **Bukan salah Zabimaru gue..! Tapi Zanpakuto taichouu..DXX

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ** Hati-hati Babon ! Nanti ketahuan Byakuya loh ..

**Renji Abarai : ** Jerukk, ngapain ketahuan dengan taichou ! Palingan dia sedang minum kopi ..

**Byakuya Kuchiki : ***Kesedak minum kopi* Siapa yang ngomongin gue tadii ?

**Senbonzakura : **Palingan wakilmu itu…Master !

**Zabimaru : **He'..bukannya kamu ngacauin lab nya Mayuri ! *nantang Senbonzakura*

**Senbozakura : **Bukannya Ashiogi Jezu yang ngacurin remote kontrol itu..XDD

**Zabimaru : **Bukannya kamu yang nyentuh tombol sistem di lab nya Mayuri..~~

**Senbozakura : ** Tapii kalau melihat privasi orang itu tak baik..

**Zabimaru : ** KAMU YANG BUAT KEKACAUAN DENGAN MEMAKAI BANKAII PERTAMA*KESEL TINGKAT LIMA*

**Senbozakura : **Tapii juga kalian yang memakai bankai yang kedua..XD

**Renji Abarai : **KALIAN INI MAU NGULANG LAGI DI EPISODE 263..*Siap bersedia nangkep Zabimaru*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Senbonzakura..Habisin mereka ! *senyum devil*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **WHAT ! SALAH GUE APA ? *Ngacir jauh jauh dan ngumpet di kolong jembatan*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Fufufu… *Ketawa nggak jelas* ^_^

"memang Byakuya pernah tawa ye ! * Digampar langsung ma Byakuya Kuchiki*

**Obrolan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Grimmjow Jaegerjaques**

**Grimmjow : **ICHIGO TUNGGU GUE DI KARAKURA ! TANGAN GUE UDAH GATAL NGGAK BERANTEM DENGAN ELO !

**Ichigo : ** Tangan elo gatal tinggal garuk aja ! Elo kan Kucing *Niru suaranya Miaw..Miaw..*

**Grimmjow : **A-APAAN ICHIGO KUROSAKI ! NGOMONGI GUE KUCING…!

**Ichigo : ** Memang elo kucing kann ! *ngelus-ngelus Grimmjow*

**Grimmjow : **GUE BUKAN KUCING ELOO ! DASAR RAMBUT DURENN !

**Ichigo : **Ayo..pus-pus..kesini ambil makanan ditanganku *megang ikan segar*

**Grimmjow : **N-Nani ? Emank gue mau jadi peliharaan elo ha' !

**Ichigo : **He' Kitty ngambek..! Nggak seruu ah..

**Grimmjow : **Emank gue kitty..*Siap-siap pedang*

**Ichigo : **Akuu off ya..Kitty ! Besok kita main lagi..Janee XDD

**Sasuke Uchiha ****Bilang **DASAR BAKA NII !

Mute- Liked –Promote

Recent Plurk Responses

**Naruto Uzumaki : ** Mank ngapa temee~~

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Oh, Dobe ! Nggak ada apa-apa..XD

**Itachi Uchiha : **HUWAAA..~~ my beibi jahat ma kakaknya *nangis seember*

**Naruto Uzumaki : ** Sasuke..Loo nggak boleh kayak gitu ma kakaknya !*kata-kata bijak*

**Sasuke Uchiha : **Sejak kapan elo pintar ! Bukannya elo bodoh di Konoha..XDD

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Sejak tiga menit yang lalu..

**Itachi Uchiha : **WAHH..NARUTO BELA AKYUU..! *Lebaii Mode on*

**Sasuke Uchiha : ***Nendang kakaknya ke jembatan ancol*..XDD

**Naruto Uzumaki :**Kalian memang kakak beradik yang aneh..*sembunyi di bawah meja*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Yipii~~ Udah nghabisin SI JERUKK..! *Senyum Devil*

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu melalui facebook seluler - Suka – Komentari

Byakuya Kuchiki dan 200 orang lain menyukai ini

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Fufufu…saatnya penguburan dimulai *doa dikuburan*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ** NANI ! GUE DIANGGAP MATII LAGII *Ngejer Rukia*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Huweee~~..Nii sama ! Ichigo mau ngabisin Rukia*Wajah memelas*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Kurosaki !*Nglempar Sebonzakura tepat di kepala Ichigo*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Oi,Oi,..Byakuya ! Jangan pake kekerasan lagi deh..DXX

**Isshin Kurosaki : ***Meluk Poster Super Besar Masaki* Anak kita udah dewasa..Masaki !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ** APA-APAAN OYA-JII ! *Nendang ayahnya ke tembok*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **He'..memang gue pacaran ma si Jeruuk~~ ! Ogah gue ma si kepala dureenn..XDD*Muntah di jalan*

**Isshin Kurosaki : ** MASAKII ! MEREKA NGGAK NGAKUU KALAU MEREKA MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN SPESIALL..XDD*Gaya lebaii mode on*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **WHAT !*Kesedak minum es jeruk*..OYAJII BAKAA..EMANK GUE SUKA MA MIDGET DAN MANIAK CHAPPY !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Sebernanya kalian memiliki hubungan spesial..tidakk ! Kalau ada gue laporin ke pengadilan agama *memang ada..*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Yeii..Tim gue menang..*Nonton FC BARCA..*

**Rukia Kuchiki : ***Nendang Ichigo sampe ke gunung merapi*

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Jangaan..Rukia chan ! Dia itu barusan patah tulang akibat jatuh dari lantai 30 *lebaaii*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **MEMANG GUE PATAH TULANG..! DASAR OYAJII..*mukul dengan kekuatan maksimun*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Nyeret Ichigo dan Rukia* Lebih baik kita selesaikan di pengadilan Agama..sekarang XDD

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Cotto Matte Nii Sama !

**Ichigo Kurosaki ; **Woii,Byakuya ! Memang kita melakukan KEKERASAN DALAM RUMAH TANGGA ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **DASAR KEPALA DUREEEN ! OON BANGET NIH ANAK..DASAR KEPALA DUREN !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : ***Bekep Mulut Ichigo dan Rukia dengan kain* BISA DIAAM KALIAN… !

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Good Job Byakuya ! ^^*Ngacungin jempol*

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **KABAR TERHANGAT..KUCHIKI TAICHOU MAU NIKAHIN ADEK KESAYANGANNYA XDD

Dua puluh menit yang lalu melalui web seluler – Suka –Komentari

Gin Ichimaru dan 1000 orang lain menyukai ini

**Gin Ichimaru : **Wah dengan siapa,Rangiku san ?

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Kayaknya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo..XDD

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: ***Kesedak Minum Teh hangat* Matsumoto, beneran tuh ! Apa gue salah denger ya ? *Ngorek kuping*

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Ihh~~..Taichouu jorok banget dah !*Nglepasin korekan dari telinga taichou* Iya taichouu beneran koq XDD

**Kira Izuru : ***Masang nampang kaget*..Bakalan berita terpanas bukan terhangat lagi…

**Hisagi Shuheii : **Rangiku, elo dapet dari mana berita ini ! *Ngebersihin mimisan..*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro : **Uups,kok jadi gue aneh kayak gini ya..hiks..hiks..*keadaan mabuk*

**Hinamori Momo :** Shiro chan^^, pasti minum sake punya Matsumoto san..DXX

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Nah, pantesan sake gue tadi nggak ada..adanya teh hangat di meja..

**Hitsugaya Toushiro : **WHATT…! JA-JADI YANG GUE MINUM TADI TUHH..!

**Gin Ichimaru : **Aduh, Hitsugaya taichou..tumben lo error atau ada wakil divisi lima di sini *Ketawa gaje*

**Syazell Apporo : **Wah, inikah kerjaan shinigami..betul-betul nggak pantes !

**Hitsugaya Toushiro : **Heii,siapa gerangan arrancar yang muncul tiba-tiba ? Elo nantangin gue ya..DX

**Syazell Apporo : **Nggak, ada koq ! Cuma nanti gue laporin aja dengan Aizen sama..fufufu *_Bye..Bye..*_

**Hitugaya Toushiro : **Cih,..dasar kalian anehhh..!

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **N-NANI ? GUE OGAH NIKAHIN SSI MIDGET MANIAK CHAPPY..! NGGAK MAU XDD

Dua belas menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentari

Karin Kurosaki dan 1000 orang menyukai ini

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Berita hangat..berita hangat…*malah jualan koran dipinggir jalan*

**Karin Kurosaki : **Ichi-nii, baguslah kalian menikah secepat ini..pasti orang gila itu akan muncul *menyeruput es teh*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **KALIAN SETUJU GUE NIKAH MA MIDGET ! GILA LO PADE PADE… *Ngempar lemari..*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Daripada kalian beribut..telinga gue panas tauu..XDD

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Dulunya elo nggak setuju..gue deket-deket ma midget ! Sekarang koq berubah..apa elo nggak salah makan..XDD

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Huweee~~..Nggak mau..Nggak mau..! *Ngadu ke Tite Kubo*

**Isshin Kurosaki : **My Sonn sekarang udah dewasa..Masakii *Mau meluk Ichigo dengan gaya lebaii*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Aku nggak salah obat,Kurosaki ! Mendingan gue nikahin aja daripada ribut tetangga..betul kan Tite Kubo XDDD

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Betuuull *Nggantiin Tite Kubo*

**Tite Kubo : **Iyaa deh,,,saya setuju deh dengan ide satu ini ! Dari pada gue ditimpuk ma Rukia FC fiuuh..!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hadehh~~kalian setuju semua..dan ikutan penulis nya yang setuju..*nggeleng-nggeleng kepala*

**Karin Kurosaki : **Bakalan punya kakak ipar deh !*Senyum devil*

**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha : **Udah punya,Karin chan !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Dasarr..Author..! *ngejer Wulanz sampe Pulau Hawaii*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **AUTHOR ! GUE HAJAR LOO SAMPE KIAMAT..!*Ngelempar sandal Chappy*

**Karin Kurosaki : **Jiahh,Wulan chan baru muncul ! udah di kejar sejauh tidakk…fufufu *Selamat buat yang berkoment di status ini..saya berikan doorprize langsung..kulit pisang wukakak ! _Offline XDD_

**Dark Rukia : **Hug you back my love..XDD

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentari

Hichigo Shirosaki dan 12 orang menyukai ini

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Hosh..hosh..Dasar Author nggak tahu diri malahan sembunyi di mana lagii !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Huaah..lemes kaki gue ngejer tuh author..XDD

**Dark Rukia : **Heii ! Kalian pada ngapo koment dak penting kayak gini sihh !

**Hichigo Shirosaki : **Sudahlah sayang [^_^] *meluk erat..*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **N-nani ? Inner gue pacaran dengan Inner jeruk baka ituu *ngerem mendadak*

**Dark Rukia : **Ahh,..^/^ malu deh sayang ! Oh ya kalian udah nikah ya XDD

**Hichigo Shirosaki : **Hmm,..baguslah jadi gue bisa sama-sama terus ma chayangku *cium pipi*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : ***Muntah nggak sengaaja* Gue nikah ma si midget itu atas suruhan si Byakuya itu !

**Hichigo Shirosaki : **Sudahlah,king ! Nanti kalian pada suka kok..tenang aja !*Ngacungin jempol*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **OGAAAAH..GUE..! MENDINGAN GUE NIKAH DENGAN JERUK SEKALIAN DARIPADA DENGAN SI MIKAN NO BAKA !

**Dark Rukia : **Fufufu..kalian memang tidak mengakui satu sama lain..XDD _Offline pwease_

**OBROLAN NARUTO UZUMAKI DAN SASUKE UCHIHA**

**Naruto : **Oy,Dobe ! ado berita bagus nihh..

**Sasuke : **Hn !

**Naruto : **Tokoh utama di manga Bleach tuh nikah ma yang namanya Rukia Kuchiki tuhh !

**Sasuke : **Serius,Teme~~

**Naruto : **Gue serius..dobe ! malahan gue ngacungin jempol 100 kali untuk membuktikan kalau mereka beneran nikah..XDD

**Sasuke : **Ceritanya berbalik arah deh^^

**Naruto : **Kalau gue malahan dengan siapa ya ?

**Sasuke : **Dengan kambing…XDD

**Naruto : **Teganya kau teme T_T

**Sasuke : **Woyy, bukan aku tadi yang ngetik tuh ! Tapi si mikan no baka Nii..XDD

**Naruto : **Oh, kakak elo ya Dobe !

**Sasuke : **Kalau menurut gue sih setuju juga ma pendapat dia..Janne Naruto XDD

**Naruto : **Janne juga Sasuke.._Offline T_T_

**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha : **Lalala ..Denger musik kemenangan..XDD

Dua puluh menit yang lalu – Suka –Komentari

Muhammad Edu Agritama,Ulquiiora Schiffer dan 300 orang yang menyukai ini

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Nahh, disini loh baru keluar…ayo kukejer ampe kiamat eloo !

**Ulquiora Schiffer : **Kalian pasangan baru ya ! Berita bagus untuk Aizen Sama XD

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Oh,MUKA PUCAT ! BERANI NGATAIN GUE !*nyari zanpakuto*

**Muhammad Edu Agritama : **Taa-da..Pedang Zangetsu Ichigo san ada ditangan guee ! *Nunjukkin pedangnya*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **HOII ANAK KECIL NGGAK BOLEH MEGANG BENDA BERBAHAYA ! *Ngejer Edu..*

**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha :** *Hadang Ichigo san* Jangan berani-berani sentuh adik gue..dasar Ichi nii kepala jeruk~~

**Ulquiora Schiffer : ***Mukul Ichigo sampe ke kuburan*..berani nya dengan anak kecil..dasar mental ikan teri loo !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **APA LO BILANG MUKA PUCAT ! ELO BELAIN ANAK YANG UDAH NGAMBIL PEDANG GUE..! DASAR ANEH LO MUKA PUCAT..XDD

**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha : **Udahlah Ichigo san ajak Rukia Nii tuh bulan madu..!*..*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Kurosaki, aku titip adik gue dengan elooo..*dorong Rukia ke Ichigo*

**Rukia Kuchiki : **^/^..Nii sama..tega dengan adiknya..huwaaa..XDD* Nangis dua ember*

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **KUROSAKI, TELINGA LO BUDEK YO ! KALAU LO BUAT ADIK GUE KENAPA-KENAPA LO GUE BUAT NYAWA LO MELAYANG…DAN TAKKAN KEMBALI..*Evil laugh*

**Muhammad Edu Agritama : **Ichi Nii, tenang aja dengan pedang loo..aman di tempat Muhammad Edu Agritama..fufufu..XDD

**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha : **Selamat berbulan madu ya..*evil smile* ^_^

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Masa gue udah hilang deh…T_T

~*~*~**~*TO BE CONTINUED*~*~*~**~*~*

**Hadehh, kok cerita nya Ichigo nikah Rukia ya *Ditepuk barenk*.. tapii mereka ma keras kepala nggak mau ngakuu hehehehe..XDD**

**Siapa yang mau ngasih ide lagi..ayo..ayo…biar fic ini tambah gila dan gaje ajah la..daripada nguras emosi mendingan baca fic ini pasti marah elo pade ilangg semua..dijamin terjun ke laut *didorong ke laut***

**Tegaa~~ kalian mau nyeburin gue.T_T huwaaaa …mama..mama..!*Dilempar batu ma readers*. Daripada gue ketemu ma dua orang yang ngejer gue keliling dunia mendingan gue kabur aja deh..dadada..** **..**

**Aihara : *Kabur ke Amerika Serikat***

**Rukia : AUTHORRR…SINI LOO !**

**Aihara : Tolongin gue donk…!**

**Pein : *Nunjukkin mata Rinnegan***

**Itachi : *Nunjukkin mata Sharingan***

**Ichigo : Cootto matte..kalian !**

**Aihara : Fufufu…Ichi nii belain Rukia chan..*evil smile* Yipii~~**

**Ichigo : Hei,kenapa lo berpikir gue mau nolongin si midget..!**

**Itachi : Akhirnya ide gue berhasil juga..XDD**

**Aihara : Good job..Itachi Nii !**

**Pein : Urusan gue selesai kan*Kabur duluan..***

**Aihara : Arigatou san..Pein !**

**Rukia : Kalian semua yang rencanain semua..*Narik Aihara***

**Aihara : *Dorong Rukia ke Ichigo*..Uupss sorry..^_^**

**Apakah yang terjadi antara mereka berdua ?**

**Tebak..One..Two..Three..**

**Kalian pasti tahu kann ! dengan symbol ini [ ****зε ] ****tebaknya minggu depan ya saya tunggu jawabannya dan yang paling penting**

**REVIEW PLEASE..XDD**


End file.
